Door
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Ketika dendam itu menguasaimu, yang akan kau lihat dari orang itu adalah jahat, sekalipun orang itu melakukan banyak kebaikan.


Title : Door

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Han Hyora (OC)

\- Kim Jongdae (EXO)

Summary : Ketika dendam itu menguasaimu, yang akan kau lihat dari orang itu adalah jahat, sekalipun orang itu melakukan banyak kebaikan.

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Aku sedang melamun ketika Kim Jongdae tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganku dan membawaku ketempat yang hmm menurutku agak aneh.

Yeah, mengingat siapa yang membawaku ketempat ini, wajar saja jika tempat ini aneh.

Dia tersenyum kearahku. Huh, senyuman orang bodoh.

"Hyora-aah, lihat ini." Perintahnya, sembari perlahan menutup pintu ruangan aneh ini

Gelap. Yeah, wajar saja, satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan ini hanyalah dipintu itu.

Ruangan aneh ini tidak memiliki jendela, ruang untuk keluar masuk udarapun tidak ada.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya.

Hahahaha, pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut orang bodoh.

Dia ini benar-benar bodoh atau hanya pura-pura bodoh, bukankah sudah jelas sekali bahwa ruangan ini sangat gelap dan manusia jenis apapun tidak akan dapat melihat apapun dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini. Dasar bodoh!

"Yack! Kau ini bodoh sekali ternyata. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas, ini gelap dan aku tidak dapat melihat apapun! Sekarang buka pintunya, aku mau kembali kekelas. Lama-lama bergaul denganmu aku bisa ketularan bodoh." Ucapku.

"Yes! Ternyata benar dugaanku!" Pekiknya, dia terlihat sangat antusias.

Sekarang apa lagi yang dipikirkan si bodoh ini, bukankah aku menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintunya? Kenapa dia seperti kegirangan sekali. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Dan apakah kalau seperti ini kau dapat melihat dengan jelas?" Tanyanya, sembari membuka pintu ruangan aneh ini.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pasrah.

Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan kata-kataku untuk menghadapi manusia seperti Kim Jongdae.

Dia tersenyum lagi kearahku.

Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. semakin menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah manusia bodoh.

"Ruangan ini sama seperti hatimu. Ahk bukan ruangan ini tapi lebih ke pintu ini. Lihat apa yang terjadi jika pintu ini ditutup, ruangan ini akan menjadi gelap dan jika kau buka, maka kau akan melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Bukan cahaya yang terpenting, yang terpenting adalah apa kau berniat untuk membuka pintunya atau tidak, itulah yang terpenting.

Sama halnya seperti hatimu, ketika kau menutupnya, kau bahkan tidak berani untuk maju ataupun melangkah mundur, yang dapat kau lakukan hanyalah diam tapi jika kau membukanya, kau akan melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Yang terlihat seperti ular ketika gelap ternyata hanya seutas tali, sama halnya seperti jika kau berpikiran bahwa orang itu jahat tapi sebenarnya orang itu tidak jahat." Ucapnya, panjang lebar.

"Hyora-aah, menyimpan dendam itu tidak baik. Ketika dendam itu menguasaimu, yang akan kau lihat dari orang itu adalah jahat, sekalipun orang itu melakukan banyak kebaikan. Semua itu tidak ada gunanya, lepaskanlah, hyo. Ikhlaskan apa yang memang seharusnya pergi dan apa yang memang seharusnya menjauh. Aku tahu ini sulit tapi apa gunanya memelihara dendam. Kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Sekarang kau bisa membuka pintunya dan lihatlah apa yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat olehmu." Lanjutnya, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku.

Aku terdiam, terpaku ditempatku.

Seseorang yang aku anggap makhluk paling bodoh dimuka bumi ini adalah orang yang menyadarkanku akan sesuatu yang penting. Sangaat penting.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kau hanya perlu membukanya secara perlahan. Mulailah dari memaafkan dirimu terlebih dahulu setelah itu maafkanlah kesalahan orang lain." Ucapnya, sembari menepuk bahuku.

"Hey, biasanya kau berteriak dan memanggilku si bodoh. Aneh sekali. Yasudah, sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Bukankah kau tadi minta dibukakan pintu." Ucapnya, kebingungan.

Inikah yang selama ini kau tutupi? Kecerdasan yang kau tutupi sehingga membuatmu menjadi manusia terbodoh.

Inikah yang kau lakukan selama ini? Memaafkan orang-orang yang mengejekmu dan mengataimu bodoh.

Kim Jongdae, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?

FIN


End file.
